Timetravel, Hogwarts,Teenage dark lords and crazy headmasters
by mightya
Summary: Hogwarts was not what Hermione had expected. It was suppose to be a safe place to learn magic and Dumbledore was supposed to be insane.But the moment she had arrived at Hogwarts, she and all of Hogwarts inhabitants were transported back in time to 1944.If that wasn't enough,it turns out that there's a teenage dark lord there too. will Hermione survive seven crazy years at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will(sadly).**

**A/N: Some parts of this chapter had been extracted from the philosopher's stone so just so you know, I don't own those parts. This chapter is in Hermione's POV so its in her point of view. Remember that she doesn't know Hagrid's name yet. This is a Tom Riddle Jr. / Hermione G. Fic. This story is ridiculous, fun, a little fluffy and not so dark. But that doesn't mean that Tom's a saint. This is Tom Riddle were talking about!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

The compartment door slid open. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Hermoine asked the two boys; one had bright red hair while the other had messy black hair. They stopped talking and looked up and saw a bushy haired brunette with(in Ron's opinion)rather large front teeth. The timid round faced and toad-less boy was _still_ hiding behind her and Hermoine was getting irritated with him.

" we've already told him we've haven't seen it," the red head said impatiently. But Hermoine wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. The wand battered looking and something white was poking out at one end. Already, she knew that she didn't like this boy. He was rude, whiny (which she gathered from their conversation she had overheard before entering) and lazy. His clothes were wrinkled and he hadn't bothered to properly take care of his wand. Plus he had a dirt smudge on his nose. Hermione decided to take him down a notch.

"Oh? are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She said haughtily crossing her arms. The boy looked taken aback. "Er - All right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." The red-head waved his wand but nothing happened. The 'fat rat', as he had so _kindly_ put it, remained grey and fast asleep.

Hermoine hid a smirk._ Hermoine: 1 Red head: 0_. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" She asked loftily, raising an eyebrow. "Well, its not very good is it? I've tried a few spells just for practice and its all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic, it was ever such a surprise when I go my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean it's the best school of magic there is, I've heard - I've learnt all the set books by heart of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermoine Granger, by the way, who are you?' Hermoine said it all in one breath. The black-haired boy looked at his stunned friend as if to confirm something._ ' I hope it's not his name ' _thought the brunette .

"I'm Ron Weasley," The red-head muttered.

"Harry Potter," the friendlier black-haired boy said.

"Are you really? I know all about you of course - I got some books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History,_ _The Rise And Fall of Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events Of The Twentieth Century_," Hermoine recited while she thought, _'Bingo'. S_he had finally found the right compartment after so much searching.

"Am I?" Harry said, looking dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I would have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione, ignoring Ron. "Do either of you know which house you'll be in? I've asked around and I hope its Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. you two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon".

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

As soon as the door closed and Neville turned his back, Hermoine quickly _accioed_ his toad. Pretending to pick it up from the ground, she called out to him. "Here's your toad. He was on the ground when I saw him," She lied. "Trevor!" Neville cried blissfully, holding out his hands. " You should go change too" Hermoine told him sternly after he thanked her.

Turning around, she went back to her compartment to change. It would hardly do for her to be a hypocrite and not follow her own advice. Meeting the boy who lived was anti-climax, to say the least. She was disappointed when she met him. He was plain, skinny and though he was born in a wizarding family, he knew less about the wizarding world than her. Even though she was a muggle-born.

Truthfully, she didn't know how _he_ even managed to defeat the most feared dark lord when he was a baby when he was nothing special. Not that she wasn't grateful, of course - muggles had been hunted when You-Know-Who was at the height of his power - but he the only striking thing about him was his emerald green eyes. He has average intelligence and didn't look too lazy. But she guessed that, too, would change soon because of Ron's bad influence on him. It wasn't even an hour after she met him but she already has another (irrational and unproven) reason to dislike him. Pulling at her robes, she looked out of the window. _'the train looks like it's slowing down,' _Hermoine thought while pulling at the hem. She wanted to be neat and to make a good first impression.

A voice echoed through the train: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.'

Hermoine's stomach lurched with nerves. Soon she would be arriving at Hogwarts. Steeling herself, she joined the throes of people pushing their way out towards the door and out on to a dark and tiny platform. The cold night air caused Hermoine to shiver though she had her cloak on. Then a lamp came bobbing above the heads of students and she heard a voice calling. " Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry?" A large extremely hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. Hermoine felt outraged._ 'school term at Hogwarts had barely even started yet a teacher was already showing favouritism to Harry Potter!' _she seethed in anger.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now!" The voice shouted again. Slipping and Stumbling, they followed the giant of a man down a steep, narrow (and dangerous - in her opinion)path. Since it was so dark on either side of them, Hermione deduced that there must be thick trees there. The trip to Hogwarts was mostly silent except for the crickets and the occasional sound of a snapped branch or two.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' the man called over his (abnormally) broad shoulder,' jus' round this bend here.' Eager as a beaver(Pardon the pun), Hermoine ran forward to get a better look at her soon to be new home. Her breath got caught in her throat. There was a loud 'Oooooh!'. 'Oooooh' didn't even describe it. The castle was breathtakingly beautiful. Perched atop a high mountain, on the other side of a black lake was Hogwarts, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, turrets surrounding it. It radiated a mysterious aura of a strange and terrible beauty. Yet at the same time, it looked welcoming. _'Like home,_' she thought happily.

'No more'n four to a boat!' the giant man called pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hermoine and Neville went into their boats followed by Harry and Ron who still had his rat on his lap. For some reason, she disliked the rodent almost as much as its owner. 'Everyone in?' shouted the man, who, because of his size, had a boat to himself. 'Right then - FORWARD!'

And the fleet of little boats move off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone, was silent, staring up at the castle overhead in awe. All except the brunette who was closing her eyes and trying not to think about falling into the lake and the creatures in it...

'Heads down!' yelled the man yet again, as the first boats reached the cliff. They all bent their heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a large tunnel which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached some sort of underground harbour, where they all clamboured out on to rocks and pebbles, much to Hermoine's relief.

They went up a passage way in a rocks after the giants man's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stairs and crowded in front of a huge oak front door.

'Everyone here? Yer'll all right?' the hairy man asked. Then raising his a fist, he knocked three times on the castle door.

**Please Read Rate and Review! The more reviews and people who like this fic, the faster I'll upload. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and never will :( bummer... Nor do I own the few sentences in this chapter which i have taken from the philosophers stone.

A/N : this chapters kinda short(understatement of the year) and I delivered it late, but please bear with It. Thank you! :) read rate and last but not least, review!

the great oak doors opened. a tall, regal and stern looking witch stepped in front of the first years. Several of them gulped audibly. She was not someone you wanted to mess with. Hermione, however had a far different reaction. Eyes shining with admiration, she looked at the witch and thought,"Now that's someone I want to become, when I'm grown up."

The first years shuffled in awkwardly, nervously glancing around and hoping from the bottom of their hearts that they _wouldn't_ have to fight a troll to get sorted. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry potter asked Ron.

"some sort of test, I think. Fred was hinting that we might have to wrestle a troll the other day. I think he was just joking." Ron replied.

"Oh do be quiet!" Hermione said and made a shushing gesture, annoyed that Ron could be such an idiot to have believed that they would have to fight a troll. If he had actually bothered to read his text books, he would have known that trolls were extremely dangerous (and smelly,now that she thought about it) and no first year, or even a fully grown witch or wizard could take on one and live to see another day. Besides, how was one supposed to be sorted by fighting a troll? In her minds eye, she pictured how Ron would get sorted into Gryffindor.

* * *

_"DING! Fight! It's Ron Weasley against Troll. Who will win this exciting round?" Dumbledore said standing on a podium, eyes twinkling madly as usual. Ron Weasley was In a muggle fighting ring. Long ropes were secured on each side of the square ring (ironic), trapping a pale and terrified red haired boy, whose vivid red hair was contrasting with his Extremely pale skin. He looked very much like one of the ghosts around him, which was, again, ironic as he was about to join them soon. The troll was looking at him menacingly, grinning at his soon to be meal, showing the audience his yellowed crooked teeth. Ron gathered up his what was left of his courage and gave a war cry, before - with his smudged wand in hand - charging foolishly - I mean, bravely at the troll...Eventually getting knocked on his head by the trolls heavy wooden club. He slumped onto the ground, arms spread out. "Ron Weasley has been killed by the troll, but his bravery and courage to face this fearsome foe has given him a place in our hearts. Gryffindor!" Dumbledoer shouts amidst all the noise, punching his wrinkled fist into the air._

Hermione snorted. That will most definitely, never happen._  
_


End file.
